The Open Applications Group Integration Specification (OAGIS) Business Object Document (BOD) standard is a method for formatting messages that are encapsulated for transport using an eXtensible Markup Language (XML) format. These messages, or BODs, may be used to send and receive various types of data between participating software systems. Although the use of XML has many benefits, the process of encapsulating a message in the XML format may require the creation of a large amount of code to convert the message data into a format that can be interpreted by a software system. For instance, if a particular BOD contains 25-30 different fields. The corresponding code to transform the contents of that BOD could easily exceed many thousands of lines of code. Such transformation code may be expensive to create, maintain, and use. Therefore, there remains a need in the art for an improved system and method for transforming BOD messages.